detras de las alas
by Lunajely
Summary: Draco, un ángel del cielo, tiene que bajar a la tierra y cuidar a lo más preciado de su corazón. Ángeles del cielo cayeron por la maldad de Tom, pero ahora ellos como mortales inmortales tiene que recordar y regresar al cielo antes que la maldad los envuelva. Hermione de 16 años tiene que decidir bien o mal, ángel o demonio.
1. Chapter 1

**DETRÁS DE LAS ALAS**

**Draco, un ángel del cielo, tiene que bajar a la tierra y cuidar a lo más preciado de su corazón. Ángel del cielo cayeron por la maldad de Tom, pero ahora ellos como mortales inmortales tiene que recordar y regresar al cielo antes que la maldad los envuelva. Hermione de 16 años tiene que decidir bien o mal, ángel o demonio.**

**Cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Blanco, era el color de todo el lugar, blanco puro el color del espíritu, blanco las alas que reposaban tras de cada ser que resguardaba el lugar. Risas de los querubines se escuchaban como el eco cuando gritas desde una montaña. Los ángeles guardianes llegaban con nuevas noticias de sus protegidos, los arcángeles resguardaban las puertas de acceso.

Y pensar que no siempre fue así, el paraíso, lugar hermoso, tranquilo, lleno de paz, los ángeles como lo llamaban los humanos. Todos estaban en lo alto del paraíso, abajo las almas que habían logrado llegar y atravesar todo el proceso de sanación y purificación

Cerró los ojos, su corazón no podía albergar rencor, conocía el amor, lo ha sentido desde que fue creado. Después del primer pecado, su creador había decidió hacerles conocer también a sus ángeles el significado del bien y el mal, pero como ángeles amaban el bien por sobre todo y luchaban para erradicar el mal de la tierra, pero para él era imposible.

Los Ángeles podían caer, cerrar sus ojos y lanzarse a la tierra, sus alas se iban mientras caían. Un ángel caído había sido la mano derecha de su señor, y como tal le había sido concedido poderes impresionantes.

El ángel que vigilaba a las almas cerró los ojos, no quería recordar aquel ángel caído que arruino todo, pero aun así en sus recuerdo estaba aquella batalla entre el bien y el mal que se había llevado a cabo hace un siglo, que largo tiempo, un siglo desde que su pensamiento estaban divididos. Agito sus alas enormes y blancas, su desnudez a los ojos de cualquier mortal seria un deleite, pero como ángel no sentía que estaba mal, eran seres puros de corazón. Aun así aquellos que ejercían el papel de ángeles guardianes tenían que llevar túnicas que para el ojo humano era una prenda de vestir, para ellos era la marca de su trabajo.

-Ángel – susurro hacia las almas mortales que reían en el campo del paraíso, cerró los ojos, desearía poder llorar como lo hizo cuando lo separaron de ella, pero esa era otro don que solo los humanos podían disfrutar. Miro hacia arriba donde está su señor, y como si leyeran sus pensamientos vio bajar volando a la nueva mano derecha – Albus – saludo el ángel

-como te encuentras?

-no lo sé, solo los humanos tienen el don de sentir – respondió, Albus poso sus pies en el blanco mármol

-cuidado Draco, un ángel de tu posición y demostrando ese sentimiento… creo que los humanos lo catalogan como envidia

- envidia? Soy un servidor del señor, uno de sus guerreros desde la creación de todo, porque sentiría envidia de un ser humano que tiene fecha de expiración desde que nace? – Albus le regalo una sonrisa melancólica

-aun la recuerdas? – pregunto Albus

-la recuerdo con cada respiración

-la venganza es otro sentimiento negativo que un arcángel no debe de sentir

-venganza? No sé su significado Albus – respondió Draco

- podrías solo…dejar ese recuerdo atrás

- dejarlo atrás? DEJARLO ATRÁS! – grito Draco, sus alas se alzaron en todo su esplendor luciendo amenazante, Albus no se movió ni un centímetro – quieres que olvide como me la arrebataron? Quieres que olvide sus ojos? Quieres que olvide eso? Quieres que olvide como fue despojada de sus alas y lanzada a la tierra, como su belleza angelical desaparecía frente a mis ojos, como desaparecía de aquí – dijo Draco, sus alas bajaban lentamente una nueva lagrima logro caer de sus ojos.

- la guerra contra Tom hizo que muchos ángeles cayeran, aun no entiendo cómo es que logro conquistar su maldad a tantos de los nuestros!

- ella era inocente

- como todos los demás a los que sus alas les fue arrebatada la fuerza – Albus camino por el lugar, recordaba cada detalle perfectamente

**FLASH BACK**

-NO HAY QUE PERMITIR QUE INGRESEN – gritaba Albus con flecha angelical en mano, una columna de arcángeles resguardan la entrada al paraíso, afuera tras las puertas de acceso miles de ángeles caídos luchaban por traspasar la entrada y tomar el paraíso en sus manos para su nuevo Señor

- PROTEGAN LAS ALMAS! – grito Draco a su escuadrón, levanto su mirada, toda clase de Ángeles se habían unido para defender lo que amaban, el amor, la pureza, las almas y su señor

- RAPIDO – escucho Draco el grito de Hermione – HAY QUE IR A LA PARTE SUPERIOR – un alma de una pequeña cayo, vio como hizo la mueca de llorar pero Hermione corrió a su auxilio y la levanto, hubiera sido buena en las filas de ángeles guardianes pensó Draco

Las puertas comenzaron a ceder antes la maldad, se abrieron de par en par, alas negras cubrían la espalda de aquellos que una vez fueron ángeles del cielo, cientos de ellos venían dispuestos a destruir.

Los Ángeles sabían que no podía morir, eran Ángeles ante los ojos del bien y del mal y solo su creador podría acabar con ellos, por eso no temían por ellos, pero si por la tierra y por las almas que ahora eran su responsabilidad. Aquellos Ángeles negros tenían armas dadas del infierno, su rey y señor Tom, aquel que hizo que hubiera el primer pecado en la tierra, y el más recordado y hablado en tierra y cielo hasta ahora y seguramente por los siglos de los siglos. Los Ángeles desconocían que harían esas armas si tocaban a sus protegidos, no querían averiguarlo tampoco así que se lanzaron al ataque.

En años humanos seguramente la batalla entre cielo e infierno se hubiera desarrollado en 300 años, pero en el cielo era como si fuera solo un segundo. Una de las armas de los Ángeles negros toco una alma humana purificada, inmediatamente se vio el terror en los ojos del alma, una llamarada de fuego lo cubrió y luego desapareció, aquella alma fue directo al infierno podían sentirlo.

Guardianes y querubines se apresuraron a resguardar a las almas, muchos que combatían también los hicieron ya que cientos de almas fueron lanzadas al infierno al igual que la primera

-HERMIONE NO – grito Draco, vio como ella cogía dos almas y las sacaba volando del campo de batalla, otros Ángeles la imitaron, pero otros no lo lograron, uno de los Ángeles negros se lanzo hacia un ángel guardián y le corto las alas, todos los Ángeles que peleaban no lograban entender ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Después de él otros mas y mas hasta que fueron cientos de Ángeles sin alas, en su rostro se veía el sufrimiento, acaso sentían eso? Se preguntaban los que peleaban, eran Ángeles del cielo, no sentían dolor, no sentían miedo, no morían. En el lugar en donde estaba cada ángel sin alas se formo un precipicio y los Ángeles cayeron.

- porque haces eso Tom? – pregunto Albus

-Tom, ya no soy Tom acaso no has escuchado como mis guerreros me llaman?

-para mí solo un Señor todopoderoso existe – Tom sonrió ante eso

-por ahora…donde está Albus?

-solo vendrá cuando sea el fin

-y este no es el fin? Que esperanza tiene – saco su espada y continuo la pelea – a lo lejos Tom vio de reojo como no habían podido avanzar más de la entrada, quedaban pocas almas, no podría recolectar más, entonces acabaría con los Ángeles. Empujo a Albus lejos y se lanzo hacia los Ángeles. En su camino una ángel mujer de cabellos castaños que recogía un alma pequeña e indefensa, se lanzo hacia ella para atacar

-HERMIONE! – se escucho un grito que seguramente llego hasta la tierra, Draco vio como las alas de ella fueron cortadas, dolor se reflejaban en sus ojos ambarinos, Tom reía por haber arrebatado unas alas, no se fijo que tras de él corría Draco con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, levanto la espada que tenía como arcángel y le corto las alas, al igual que él lo había hecho con ella, Tom grito de furia, las alas de cada ángel caído cayo con la caída de las alas de su señor y fueron expulsados de inmediato del cielo.

Draco se acerco hacia Hermione que se abrazaba por el dolor – Hermione, Hermione no – lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Draco

-estas llorando – dijo Hermione

-contigo siempre me pasan cosas extrañas – le respondió, toco su mejilla

-sabes que no puedo morir – le recordó Hermione

-lo sé, pero te alejaras de mi – le respondió Draco

-cuida lo que yo cuide Draco, cuídalo hasta que mis alas crezcan- dijo Hermione, Draco siguió llorando, su piel comenzaba a tomar forma extraña, se tornaba rosada, vio como apareció el precipicio y como ella caía

-HERMIONE! – grito Draco, ella desapareció

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**vienes a contarme la historia? Recuerda que fue yo quien le corto las alas – dijo Draco de espaldas a Albus, recordar hacia que su pecho se oprimiera

-No – respondió Albus – recuerdas a Ronald?

-claro que lo recuerdo

-el también cayó cuando le cortaron sus alas – conto Albus – regreso

Draco volteo a verlo, si el regresaba significa que Hermione también lo haría – regreso? Con alas y eso?

-al parecer cada ángel que cayó cuando le cortaron sus alas, fue a la tierra, Ángeles caídos pero no por decisión propia, nuestro señor intervino por ellos e hizo que nacieran en cuerpos de humanos y si lograban recordar y amar de la misma forma al Señor lograrían regresar a donde pertenecen

- Hermione lo amaba mucho – se dijo Draco – espera, en cuerpos humanos? Ellos mueren! Y si no lo logran?

-los Ángeles no mueren, recuérdalo

-humanos inmortales?

-sí, ilógico no? Bueno la cuestión es que Ronald fue el primero al que le fueron cortadas sus alas, y es el primero en regresar

-entonces tengo que esperar aun mas – dijo Draco, camino hacia la ventana y seguir en la vigilancia de las almas

-cada ángel caído nace en un periodo de tiempo

-ah! Entonces ni siquiera sé si ha nacido Hermione! – reclamo Draco

-estas adoptando muchas expresiones humanas Draco, lo entiendo de los Ángeles guardianes pero de ti?

- al grano Albus

- ella ya nació – conto Albus, Draco volvió a ponerle atención – por coincidencias de la vida, los humanos la nombraron igual

- se llama Hermione como humana?

-Hermione Jean Granger, si así se llama, está por cumplir los 16 años – dijo Albus, Draco sonrió un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos – pero eso no es lo importante

-para mi es lo más importante

-está en peligro – conto Albus, vio la mirada interrogativa del rubio ángel – Tom quiere venganza, venganza hacia a ti, qué mejor que atacar aquello que quieres?

-tú me dijiste no puede morir – recordó Draco desesperado

-no, como ángel no puede, es un humano inmortal, pero recuerda, si Tom tuvo un arma capaz de cortar las alas y mandarla a la tierra, no crees que con el siglo que paso no haya perfeccionado un arma para asesinarlos? O peor aun arrastrarlos a la maldad

- ella es buena

- en la tierra lo puro se puede convertir en impuro… libre albedrio, la cuestión es que ella puede ser un arma en la tierra, o enfrentar por mano de Tom la condena en el infierno

-hay que hacer algo

-sí, no solo por ella, todos corren peligro, por eso se ha predispuesto Ángeles guardianes para ellos

- no tenían un ángel! – reclamo Draco

-no son mortales normales, no corren peligro, por eso no tenían Draco, pero ahora – Albus suspiro - sabes que cada ángel guardián nace, cuando nace un humano que necesita de cuidado, por eso hemos predispuesto a que arcángeles cuiden a los Ángeles que cayeron

- entonces podría…

-serás el guardián de Hermione, bajaras a la tierra, la cuidaras como su ángel, y podrás tener un cuerpo humano cuando desees. Tu misión además de cuidar que no se acerquen los Ángeles negros a ella, será el de hacer que ame a nuestro Señor, que sea buena, que no elija la maldad.

Draco estaba más que feliz, casi irradiaba luz de su cuerpo – por cierto – dijo Albus- en la tierra tienes que usar vestimenta, recuerda para ellos hay pecado

-lo que sea con tal de ver de nuevo a mi Ángel

**Hola chicas, si ya se no termino mis otras historias y comienzo otra! Pero así es, aquellas que leían mi historia "NO DEBEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ" les traje otro Dramione! Ojala y les guste, espero muchos reviews jaja, y me dicen si les gusto o no, y si creen que tendrá oportunidad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Pov Hermione**

Que tanto mas durara? Porque habla tanto! Debería bañarse más, juro que vi algo moverse en ese cabello.

-Hermi me prestas tu lapicero? – hablo la chica de alado desconcentrándome

-por su puesto

-oye has visto al chico nuevo? Esta muy lindo verdad?

-si es guapo – le respondí y volví a concentrarme en el profesor

El chico nuevo, no era tan nuevo llevaba un mes en el colegio, según había escuchado venia de Seattle, era alto, atlético y guapo, perfecto para cualquiera menos para mi. Obvio si todos me conocían como la amargada Granger.

Bah no era amargada, hasta ahora no he entendido por que del apodo, era alegre, iba a fiesta, salía con sus amigas, pero eso sí, cero deportes, los odiaba.

Había visto al chico nuevo en dos clases, Matemáticas y deportes, lindas clases en las que puedes hacer amigos ja! Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vi algo en el me llamo la atención, tal vez el hecho de que me observaba de vez en cuando, o el hecho de que me regalo una sonrisa, o tal vez sus sorprendentes ojos verdes; oh si eso era lo que más me llamo la atención, sus ojos verdes. Como era que se llamaba?

-hasta su nombre es perfecto…Harry Potter – siguió la chica de alado, el timbre sonó comunicando a todos que la hora había concluido, pero nadie se levantaba hasta que el profesor dijera que podíamos salir.

-no se olviden de la tarea para mañana, si no lo entregan tendrán cero por toda la semana – dijo el profesor

-que se te antoja comer hoy? – pregunto Luna, mi mejor amiga

-tal vez un sanduche, no lo sé, tengo el estomago revuelto

-otra vez analizando al profesor?

-porque te metes en mi cabeza? – pregunte en son de juego

Caminamos juntas hasta el comedor. El lugar estaba meticulosamente ordenado por grupos. En un lado los populares, en otro los renegados, los hippis, los impopulares y los normales.

-no vas a comprar? – pregunte a Luna

-traje comida de casa – respondió Luna

-qué envidia, yo tengo que hacer la fila

-cogeré puesto para ambas – dijo Luna, vi como caminaba mi amiga, busque en mi bolsillo, quería comer un sanduche, papas y un jugo, si le alcanzaba se compraba una fruta. Comenze a contar las monedas, pero estas cayeron al piso cuando recibió un empujón de la parte de atrás

-lo siento – se disculpo el chico y se agacho a ayudarla a recoger las monedas

-no te preocupes – respondí levantándome del piso, el chico hizo lo mismo y me tendió las monedas que había recogido del piso

-soy Harry Potter

-si lo sé- dije, Harry sonrió de lado – soy Hermione Granger…estamos juntos en mate y en gimnasia

-por razón te me hacías conocida

-son tres con cincuenta – dijo la mujer tras el mostrador

-yo pago – se apresuro Harry, le regale una sonrisa ya que era caballeroso

-Harry! – ambos volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz, Neville mi compañero de clases desde siempre lo estaba llamando

-nos veremos después Hermi – dijo Harry y se alejo

-tierra llamando a Hermione – escuche que dijo Luna, fije mi mirada en ella y luego se rio – andas perdida amiga, que paso?

-Harry Potter

-Harry Potter? Él es lo que te paso? – pregunto divertida

-pues sí, se porto muy lindo conmigo, me sonrió y todo y eso que está en el grupo de los populares!

- lo has dejado impresionado – dijo la rubia – no voltees pero él te ha estado observando

Decir "no voltees" en mi vida significa "mira directamente" así que gire la cabeza y ahí estaba, el chico de ojos verdes sonriéndome. Un sonrojo apareció en todo mi rostro

-te dije que no voltearas – dijo Luna sonriendo por el sonrojo

-no me digas no voltees cuando sabes que hare todo lo contrario!

-sabes lo que escuche? – Pregunto Luna, negué rápidamente – no tiene novia, así que está libre

-no me interesa – dije y seguí comiendo de mi sanduche

-crees que te creo?

-no te niego que es lindo y todo y con su sola mirada atrae a cualquiera, pero…

-pero? – pregunto Luna

-apenas y lo conozco

-pues lo terminaras de conocer en gimnasia, porque ya nos toca, así que come rápido

Gimnasia, la clase que más me odia, me golpean con los balones, sudo horrible, y me canso rápidamente, correr no es lo mío siempre lo he dicho, recuerdo incluso que a mi mamá le dije que las piernas no me funcionaban como debería, y que la evolución humana tuvo una falla, "Deberíamos tener alas!" así nos moveríamos fácilmente a donde quisiéramos, mi madre se rio de mi hasta el cansancio

-esta como quiere – escuche que dijo una compañera, voltee a ver quién era aunque no sé porque lo hice si sabía a la perfección quien diría eso, Ginevra Weasley, no sé porque su madre le puso ese nombre, tal vez estaba borracha cuando la registro.

-nos está viendo! – chillo Lavander

-bien, pónganme atención! – hablo el profesor – hoy jugaremos al quemado, el primero en que salga del juego tendrá que ordenar todo, y como quieren irse a casa temprano seguramente se esforzaran, así que manos a la obra! A jugar

Todos se esforzaban en sacar a alguien, recoger todo significaba perder media hora

-me conto Padma que lo vio besándose con una de séptimo – escuche que hablaban Lavander y Ginny

-y? – pregunto Ginny

-que besa muy bien!

-hay que establecer estrategias – dijo Ginny mientras esquivaba un balón – lo quiero para mi

-pues deberías vestirte muy sensual, y caminar mas por donde él ande

-más sensual y parecerías una cualquiera – comente

-lo dices tú que vistes como monja? – dijo Lavander saliendo en defensa de Ginny, voltee a verlas para decir algo pero fue mala decisión, un balón golpeo mi hombro haciendo que me desequilibrara

-Granger! Siempre la primera – dijo el profesor en tono burlesco

La clase duro otros veinte minutos y yo tuve que quedarme hasta que terminaran de jugar. El profesor me estimaba tanto que para no aburrirme sentada en la banca me puso a trotar por todo el gimnasio, quería morir.

-odio esto – dije mientras veía salir a mis compañeros, me dirigí a recoger los balones y terminar los mas rápido, pero recibí un balonazo en mi cabeza que me hizo caer al piso.

-Sabes Granger…deberías aprender de nosotras, si siguieras nuestros consejos de moda tal vez alguien se interesaría en ti, pero asi como andas solo sirves para que pasen por ti – dijo Ginny

-somos tan buenas que te facilitamos el estar en el piso – siguió Lavander, ambas se fueron riendo

-las odio! – grite cuando ya estaban fuera mientras lloraba de rabia

-no deberías guardar sentimientos negativos – hablo una voz que no supe reconocer de donde salió – no es de una buena chica

-quien eres? No eres de este colegio

-no, no lo soy, pero desde mañana lo seré

-entonces regresa mañana, por ahora no puedes vagar libremente por aquí – Dije, aquel chico se estaba acercando lo podía percibir por el sonido de su voz

-creo que llegue en el momento justo – dijo tras de mí, voltee a verlo, ahora así de cerca podía distinguir como era – soy Draco Malfoy

Lo observe, mi corazón dio un respingo al observar su sonrisa, era alto, tal vez metro ochenta, su cabello rubio caía por su frente, piel blanca como la nieve, musculoso según se podía apreciar, ojos color gris. Era un hombre hermoso. Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Cómo era posible que con solo verlo me sonrojara?

El al ver que lo observaba de mas rio sonoramente, su risa hizo eco en todo el gimnasio, y era hipnotizante

-me podrías decir tu nombre?

-a…si…mmm…soy…ah…Hermione si… Hermione eh…Hermione Granger eso!

-mucho gusto Hermione Granger eso – dijo el rubio haciendo referencia al "eso"

-no, no solo Hermione Granger

-te estoy interrumpiendo? – pregunto el chico mientras me recorría en círculos

-un poco – dije muy a mi pesar

-te puedo ayudar, ya sabes comienzo mañana y que mejor que empezar con una amiga… me puedes considerar tu amigo?

-eso depende

-depende de qué?

-de que si no eres un maniático - dije, su sonrisa volvió a sonar, y eso hizo que sonriera con él

-soy un buen chico, diría que un Ángel

- por supuesto Ángel – dije yo

o-o-o

**y bien! Aquí les traje el segundo capítulo, mi segundo Dramione :D que felicidad…**

**RESPONDO REVIEWS:**

**luckie-larosa:** muchas gracias

**WALIXELA: **muchas gracias Walixela, es bueno verte en otro de mis fics :D

**Nasuasda: **jaja Nasu, siempre me haces reír :D tus comentarios son tan relajantes…ahora espero que queden uñas sanas… no me culpes :D

**Clary – Cipriano: **jaja, para que veas que el tiempo es algo que no se puede estimar :D, a mi también me encanta el tema de ángeles!

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **me entere tarde de que estaba nominada! Te cuento que me entere porque alguien comento en el facebook que su historia había sido nominada, entonces entre para dar mi voto, cuando estoy leyendo y veo mi historia me quede o.O y comencé a gritar como loca, ESTABA NOMINADA! Ahora hoy que veo de nuevo decían que ya estaban por cerrar las votaciones. Pero mi felicidad no se va… mi primer Dramione y llega a los Dramione Awards 2013 me sentí en el cielo. Gracias por intentar votar por mí, eres una de las que han seguido casi todas mis historias.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_-y cómo es?_

_-Pues guapo, parecía un ángel _– exclamo Hermione por el teléfono celular

_-Jaja, un ángel Hermione? tanto así?_

_-Tienes que verlo Lunita, según me dijo mañana ingresa al colegio_

_-que suerte tienes Mione, consigues la atención de Harry Potter y de tu ángel_

_-No es MI ángel!_

_-bien, bien,tengo que colgar mamá esta llamándome_

_-bye_

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, afuera caía la noche. Desde que llego en la tarde no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Draco, incluso podía aun podía oler su perfume

-Hermi! – gritaron desde la sala, Hermione se levanto y fue a ver que querían, hay de pie en la puerta se encontraba la persona que menos hubiera esperado ver

-ocupada?

-un poco… como conseguiste mi dirección?

-necesito ayuda con matemáticas, y el profesor te recomendó como la mejor de su clase, así que…me ayudas?

-estoy segura que muchas mas querrían enseñar matemáticas al gran Harry Potter

-gran Harry Potter? – pregunto Harry riendo – de donde sacaste ese nombrecito?

-he escuchado cosas – dijo misteriosamente Hermione

-bueno, pues espero que seas cosas buenas…en fin me ayudas? – pregunto Harry haciendo cara triste

-quieres comenzar ahora?

Harry lo pensó – la verdad no, quieres ir y dar un paseo?

Hermione no quería salir, al menos no es ese momento, pero unos pequeños gritos se escucharon en la casa y no lo pensó mas – claro que si – se apresuro a coger un abrigo y salir de la casa

Caminaron por los adoquines de la plaza, la noche estaba fresca, Harry la observaba cada tanto y luego sonreía

-tengo algo en el rostro?

-no, no estás perfecta – dijo Harry – me preguntaba porque aceptaste

-problemas familiares – dijo triste Hermione, se abrigo un poco, no quería pensar en sus padres

-lo siento

-no tienes porque…por cierto a tus padres no les molesta que este tan tarde en la calle?

-no – respondió rápidamente Harry – la verdad ni me toman en cuenta…es…como si no existieran

-de que colegio vienes?

-del colegio Imperial – respondió Harry, Hermione se sorprendió ya que según sabia, el colegio Imperial era un colegio para niños ricos y de un excelente nivel académico

-porque te saliste de ahí?

-ya no tenía que hacer ahí – le respondió Harry

-como que no tenias si aun te falta terminar el colegio! Además no es por desprestigiar al colegio Hogwarts pero el Imperial es mil veces mejor! – exclamo Hermione

-tenía que hacer algo ahí y no resulto bien – respondió Harry – se me fue de las manos

-no te entiendo

-no te preocupes, creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para poder decirte mi vida Hermione, créeme que serenos muy amigos

-porque tan confiado? – pregunto un poco molesta, no le gustaba ese tipo de confianzas por parte de un extraño – apenas y te conozco

-en cambio yo no – dijo Harry – se que eres una buena estudiante, que tu mejor amiga es Luna, casi todos te aprecian porque eres buena gente, las únicas que te odian son Ginevra y Lavander. Creo que Neville sintió un amorío por ti, y que eres un ángel

-eres un acosador?

Harry le sonrió misteriosamente, no le tenía miedo, pero lo que sentía era una intriga – mira ahí está Blaise

Hermione se detuvo, no conocía a ninguno de los de ese grupo, y no era muy pequeño, había un chico moreno que según Harry se llamaba Blaise, cuatro chicos más y una chica

-Hermione ven! – exclamo Harry, ella camino despacio hacia el grupo y sonrió tímidamente

-hola soy Blaise – le saludo el chico moreno

-hola soy Hermione

-Hermione él es Theodore – presentaba Harry – él que esta agachado es Gregory, el de al lado es Goyle, la preciosa chica morena es Pansy y a él aun no lo conozco

-soy Cedric – saludo el chico alegremente, Hermione se sintió más familiarizada con él

-mmm no son todos menores de edad? – pregunto Hermione, la chica llamada Pansy dio una carcajada

-oh te conseguiste una mojigata Potter? – exclamo la pelinegra, Harry paso el brazo por ella mientras sonría

-ella no es ninguna mojigata Pansy querida, verdad Hermione?

-acaso eres como Diggory? El no ha querido probar ningún trago – exclamo Theodore

-no tenemos la edad para andar bebiendo licor, y…acaso no es contra la ley beber en espacios públicos? – pregunto Cedric

-para nosotros no – hablo otra vez Theodore

-oh vamos Cedric solo un tragito, luego nos vamos a tu casa, y puedo hacer cositas – dijo Pansy acarameladamente, Hermione abrió los ojos a más no poder, acaso se le estaba insinuando

Hermione comenzó a pensar que hizo mal en venir con Harry, acaso formaba parte de una pandilla de borrachos?

-oye preciosa tu si vas a acompañarnos verdad? – hablo Goyle

-apartate de ella Goyle – dijo Harry – a ella no - Harry dejo el cómodo puesto en el capo del auto y se acerco a Hermione – estas nerviosa?

-no, tengo amigos que son así, no veo porque tengo que ponerme nerviosa

-quieres que te lleve a casa?

-si, tengo que hacer tarea – le respondió la castaña, sintió compasión por Cedric que se veía incomodo

Sácalo de aquí escucho en su cabeza, observaba a Cedric y decidió ayudarlo

-Cedric no? – se dirigió a él – a que escuela vas?

-Hogwarts

-enserio? Yo voy a Hogwarts! Y en que clase estas? Te ha tocado con el profesor Snape? Has visto su cabello? – dijo ella mientras caminaban despacio lejos del grupo, Harry la quedo observando, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-será difícil – le dijo Blaise

-no hay nada difícil

-eso no es lo que dijiste con el del colegio Imperial – dijo Pansy – era uno lindo

-para ti todos son lindos, incluso las chicas – dijo Harry, aun podía ver a Hermione y a Cedric

-esa es la ventaja de estar aquí, podemos disfrutar de todo y de todos

Harry dejo a sus amigos y siguió desde atrás a Hermione, era distinta a las que había conocido, tenía carácter e inteligencia, era hermosa, eso siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era exquisita.

-fue un placer pasear contigo Hermione – dijo Harry dejando a la chica en la puerta

-gracias por todo Harry fue…entretenido

-mañana comenzamos con la tutoría? – pregunto Harry

-claro que si

Harry despidió a Hermione, camino hacia donde había dejado a su amigos, un suave viento rozo sus mejillas, cerró los ojos, nunca podría olvidar algo así, dio media vuelta y sonrió con arrogancia

-Draco, que placer, cuanto ha sido?

-aléjate de ella – amenazo

-jajaja y quien me lo ordena? Tu? Albus? Sabes que no puedes intervenir al cien por ciento

-el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal

-recuerdas a Lizzy? Una ángel hermosa de cabellos de oro? Amaba a las almas, fue encomendada a Theodore, quien la cuido a ella? Cayo fácilmente, ahora está en nuestras filas, y es una de las mejores

-ALEJATE DE HERMIONE! – grito su voz angelical retumbo por todos lados y Harry ni se inmuto

-ella será mía Draco, la perdiste desde que cayó a la tierra

-ella salvo a uno de tus garras

-seguro lo salvo?

o-o-o

**hola, hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad he estado ansiosa con esta historia, espero y tenga buena acogida. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo**

**Tifiis: **gracias amiga! Qué lindo verte en esta historia también. Oye si Draco estuviera disponible yo sería la primera a la que debería de cuidar :P el papel de Harry es el de un ángel malo, siempre lo he leído como un personaje bueno, ahora como seria siendo parte del equipo negro?

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **hola pucca querida, el link no lo tengo a mano, pero lo subí en la historia nominada, QUE EMOCION! Pies sobre la tierra, estoy feliz de estar en la lista. Gracias por seguirme también en este nuevo Dramione

**Nasuasda: **gracias, gracias Nasu, me encanta escribir tu nombre "Nasu" suena como un personaje ja! (carita diabólica) borra eso de tu cerebro, borraaaaloooo. Jajaja. Solo dos uñas? Oye que has tenido hambre. SIII HARRY ES EL CHICO MALO! Chico bueno malo te imaginas eso? Porque que te ha hecho gracia la frase "deberíamos tener alas" si era en primera persona pero se me fueron unas partes raras :S error de tipeo.

**WALIXELA: **Hola Walixela me encanta verte por otra de mis historia, con respecto a lo que me comentaste eso lo veremos en el capitulo siguiente asi que espera un poco!

**Clary – Cipriano: **hola Clary, pues te cuento que a Hermi la quieren mucho, las únicas que la odian es Ginny y Lavander, son las chicas creídas del colegio y según ellas las mas deseadas


End file.
